


DEMONIO ANGELICAL (Starker)

by MRMatthews2014



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRMatthews2014/pseuds/MRMatthews2014
Summary: AU.Nuevos acuerdos en la mesa hacen volver a los desertores.Steve tratando de recuperar a Tony...lo siento pero eso jamás va a pasar.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	DEMONIO ANGELICAL (Starker)

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS
> 
> *FANFIC SLASH
> 
> *STARKER 
> 
> *Omegaverse
> 
> *Tony Omega (Osea el pasivo, sino te gusta mejor no leas)
> 
> *OoC en alguna parte del fic (Por no decir todo :v)
> 
> *Puede que no sea emocionante porque soy idiota para contar historias :v
> 
> *Sin BetaReader
> 
> *Personajes 100% ©Marvel Studios
> 
> *Historia original con fines de entretenimiento, prohibida su adaptación total o parcial

Nick Fury se encargó personalmente que los nuevos acuerdos fueran justos, el mundo necesita a los Avengers, la pregunta ahora era ¿Ellos podrían convivir de nuevo?  
No es secreto que Steve Rogers, el alpha dominante del equipo, quiere reclamar de una vez a Tony cómo suyo, y siendo el omega más testarudo sobre la faz de la tierra, era una misión titánica, tomando en cuenta que 6 años han pasado desde la Civil War y el castaño puede que guarde resentimiento por ello.  
Y como no tenerlo, fue abandonado en Siberia, por su familia, su manada, un alpha que decía querer protegerle e insistiendo en formar el vínculo, y que agradecía a los Dioses no haberlo formado.  
El primer mes después que la Civil War se encargó de Rhodey, pero no solo, tenía la ayuda de un joven de Queens que ellos conocieron bien, el chico araña, no...el hombre araña, ya que había tenido más grandes sus testículos que ellos siendo alphas mayores de renombre internacional.  
El segundo mes fue...horrible...Tony volvió solo a su mansión, no deseaba ver el complejo, le recordaba demasiado a los traidores, además, el aroma de Steve estaba aún en sus pertenencias, trayendo a su mente la promesa rota de formar un vínculo que ahora lo estaría matando. Tomó una botella de whisky, "Solo un trago" dijo el castaño, cuando reaccionó 3 botellas habían desaparecido y el único que no le abandonó le llevaba a su habitación casi a rastras.

~ _Señor Parker...Que lo trae por aquí...¿Quiere un nuevo traje?_ ~

-Señor Stark por favor, no beba de ese modo...-

~ _¿Cual modo? Ya ni recuerdo porque había dejado de hacerlo...es maravilloso sentir el trago bajar por mi garganta..y como su sabor llena mi boca...y...y...~_

Tony clavó su mirada en el piso, Peter hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no apretarlo de más y lastimarlo. El mayor comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido cuando las lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla, tomó el cuello de la camisa del chico y le jaló para que le mirara.

~ _Soy Tony Stark...y no sirve de nada si los que yo amo...me abandonan_ ~

El hombre comenzó a llorar, Peter le abrazó, cayendo al piso por el poco equilibrio que el mayor tenía.  
Así pasaron el tercer, cuarto y quinto mes, Peter prácticamente vivía junto a Tony, temía que un día hiciera una locura de la cual no le pueda salvar, todo por culpa de los traidores, por esos malditos traidores.  
Al sexto mes empezó poco a poco a dejar de beber, siempre con apoyo de Pepper, Happy, Rhodey y por supuesto Peter, éste último hacia lo que fuera para que Tony permaneciera ocupado, "Ayúdeme con un proyecto" "Tengo ideas para mi traje" "¿Y si aumenta la velocidad de sus propulsores?" Cosas como esas comenzaron a alejar a Tony de la bebida, los demás notaban como el joven Parker se hacía cada vez más y más cercano a Tony.

-Podría ser tu padre- le dijo un día Pepper -Puedes salir lastimado...-

-Pero no es mi padre, el es un Omega sin marca y yo un alpha, no importa el tiempo que espere, el será mío...-

Un año pasó, Tony iba mejorando, y Peter con paciencia, esperaba a que el mayor olvidara a ese ingrato, que decía llamarse hijo de América, para poco a poco entrar en su corazón.  
Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco años pasaron, Peter ya un adulto y con notas sobresalientes en la universidad, se atrevió un día a preguntar.

-Señor Stark...¿A pensado en volver a enamorarse?-

Tony tragó grueso.

-¿Porqué la pregunta niño?-

-Es un Omega sin marca, un día su celo puede ser muy intenso y los alphas a su alrededor pueden enloquecer-

-Creo que... talvez algún día...-

La actitud de Tony era extraña, sin embargo le dió una respuesta un tanto positiva a Peter, era lo que buscaba al final, saber si tendría una oportunidad sin los fantasmas del pasado.  
Pero ese día absurdo llegó, nuevos acuerdos, perdón a los traidores, reunir a los Avengers.  
"Todo eso es pura mierda" pensó el chico de rostro angelical y aroma dulce a avellana.  
En 6 meses estaban listos los nuevos acuerdos, Tony no estaba de humor para negarse, Fury lo presionaba, debían unir al equipo de nuevo "Señor Parker, usted también es un Avenger" le dijo el moreno alpha, haciendo una sonrisa de lo más fingida, toda esa basura no se la tragaba, durante años se esforzó porque Tony mejorara, porque ya no bebiera, ya dejara de lado todo aquello malo que esos malditos le hicieron para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo hecharan todo a perder...Ooh no...eso no iba a pasar, el se iba a encargar de eso, sobre todo de Steve Rogers, el alpha que juró protegerle y le abandonó rompiendo su promesa y de paso el corazón de Tony.  
Seis meses más pasaron, y ese día , ese día de mierda llegó, todos los traidores entraban como si nada al complejo, Tony y Peter junto a Rhodey y Visión les esperaban en la sala de juntas al lado de Nick Fury y el General Thadeuss Ross.

-Que gusto verles, Avengers...- fueron las primeras palabras del general.

"Pura mierda" pensó Peter, que estaba al lado izquierdo de Tony que yacía de pie al final de la mesa.  
El rostro de Steve se notó iluminado al ver al Omega, no era para menos, los años en lugar de maltratarlo, lo habían vuelto más varonil, más llamativo, su cintura más esbelta, sus cabellos más claros , sus caderas más prominentes, como avisando al mundo que estaba listo para escoger a un alpha, y ese debía ser Steve...o eso pensaba el rubio, sin imaginar que la competencia no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.  
Mientras el general y Nick Fury daban una charla de pura basofia sobre la paz mundial y lo mucho que necesitan a los Avengers, Steve miraba a Tony tratando de llamar su atención, pero este no siquiera le miró, ni siquiera se molestó en hablar, solo estaba ahí, en silencio, como esperando.  
El rubio soltó su aroma, desesperado por llamar la atención del Omega, pero se extrañó al no recibir ni una reacción, fue cuando notó otro aroma, incluso más territorial que el propio, ¿Será Natasha?¿Rhodey?¿Sam? No, era imposible, fue cuando notó un par de ojos castaños, y no los de Tony, que le miraban con odio, sin expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué opinas Tony?- la pregunta de Nick Fury sacó a los alphas de su lucha de miradas.

-Estoy de acuerdo...de hecho, para celebrar que somos un equipo nuevamente, haré una fiesta, ésta noche, aquí en el complejo, tal y como fue lo de Ultron, sin el detalle de éste, claro...-

Todos celebraban que nuevamente serían un equipo, todos menos los que se quedaron al lado de Tony estos 6 años.

"Esta será mi oportunidad" pensó el joven alpha.

En la noche, todos acomodados en sus habitaciones, bajaron hasta la sala común, en donde ya comenzaban a llegar personas cercanas a los Avengers.  
Peter se vistió para impresionar, como si fuera un chico malo, completamente de negro y chaqueta de cuero; Steve pensó también en impresionar, con aquella camisa azul que Tony le había alagado en aquella fiesta, pretendiendo reconquistar al fin su amor.  
Entonces el anfitrión llegó, un pantalón ajustado, camisa roja y saco negro luciendo una fingida sonrisa, porque claro que era fingida, Peter llevaba junto a él 6 años, ahora le conocía más que esa bola de inadaptados traidores.

-Ya eres todo un hombre, chico araña- decía Steve, con claras intenciones de averiguar qué se traía el chico

-Hombre araña, capitán...hay muchas cosas que han cambiado aquí, y espero que usted las respete...-

-Tu solo eres un niño, que no sabría que hacer...-

-Y usted un anciano enchapado a la antigua creyendo que puede volver y le recibirán con los brazos abiertos-

-No juegues con fuego niño-

-Idem...anciano-

Tras ese breve encuentro, Steve se alejó de la barra, Peter llevaba una copa de champán sin alcohol para Tony, que la recibió sin problemas, bebiéndola casi de golpe.

-Consígueme otro Peter...-

Así, 3 copas de champán se bebió Tony, sin notar la sonrisa maliciosa que el Jover Parker tenía en su rostro.  
El ponche pronto se terminó, estando todos muy alegres, más de la cuenta, Steve incluso comenzó a sentirse mareado, pero nada fuera de lo normal.  
Tony por su parte, se veía incómodo, acalorado, Steve y Peter lo notaron.

-¿Qué tienes Tony?- llegó Steve frente al castaño

-Aléjate de mi... mentiroso...-

-Tony, por favor...hablemos...-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo...- no pudo decir más cuando una ola de calor le invadió su bajo vientre, soltando un quejido de dolor.

-¡Señor Stark!-

-Parker...ayúdame a subir a mi habitación...-

El aroma dulce de café comenzó a inundar los pulmones de Steve y Peter.

-En seguida señor Stark ..-

El chico dió una mirada triunfante al rubio, que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados

-Tony, déjame ayudarte...-

-¡Púdrete Steve!- fueron las tajantes palabras de Tony -Llévame Peter...creo que mi celo se adelantó...-

Peter, utilizando su lanzatelaraña, se columpió por sobre los demás, alcanzando el pasillo que lleva a la habitación de Tony, separada de todas las demás, teniendo al lado la habitación del joven Parker, ya que recién llegado, corría con Tony cuando este sufría pesadillas o ataques de pánico, así que, o Tony llegaba al cuarto de Peter para dormir juntos o Peter se levantaba a la habitación del mayor.

Casi a rastras, llegaron a la habitación.

-Diles a todos que no vengan acá, por favor Peter, pronto perderé la razón...-

-Entendido señor Stark...- decía Peter, observando cómo el mayor se quita su saco y se dirige a la regadera para calmar el calor que le estaba invadiendo.

Peter salió lo más fresco de la habitación, con esa sonrisa demoníaca que comenzaba a dominar, llegando junto al resto de Avengers que estaban durmiendo en el sofá o incluso en el suelo. El único que aún permanecía despierto era Steve. El chico llegó y se sentó junto al rubio.

-¿Donde está Tony?-

-Descuide, yo lo cuidaré muy bien ...-

El rubio trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-Yo que usted, no lucharía...-

-¡Qué me hiciste!-

-Bueno...- Peter cruza la pierna, rozando su zapato con el rostro del rubio -Sabia que Tony ya no lo amaba, y que en cambio yo tengo una oportunidad, así que, hice todo esto para demostrarle a usted...- se acercó al rubio susurrándole al oído -Que a Tony quien se lo va a coger, soy yo-

-¿Cómo lo hicistes?- dijo con dificultad el rubio, que sentía como su lengua comenzaba a adormecerse.

-Bueno...para un genio como yo no fue difícil, primero inducir el celo de Tony, la parte más sencilla, y luego drogar el ponche que usted y sus amigos tomaron por montones con una droga que los hará dormir hasta mañana, fue tan fácil...pero usted... recordé lo de su suero, así que debía ser muy especial, sin que usted lo notara, aumenté solo un poco la dosis, para que no se desmaye y escuche los gemidos de placer que de la boca de Tony saldrán, gritando mi nombre...- tras decir todo aquello, sacó un pequeño tubo de ensayo y lo bebió completo -Ahora induciré mi celo, y todo estará completo-

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-

-Corrección...ya lo hice...Friday querida, cierra el complejo-

-Entendido Peter- responde la IA

Peter corrió hasta la habitación de Tony, esperando encontrar al mayor aún en el baño, sin embargo la escena que vió hizo que su celo llegara de golpe: Tony en la cama, olía una camisa del chico mientras se masturbaba.

-Peter...- dijo Tony casi en un susurro.

-Señor Stark...- cuando el chico habló, Tony llegó al orgasmo gimiendo gloriosamente, el aroma a café dulce llenaba las fosas nasales del joven alpha, sintiendo que algo le apretaba el pantalón. -Lo siento Señor Stark, al ver esto no puedo detenerme...-

Peter se liberó de su ropa y llegó junto al Omega que al sentir las suaves manos del chico sentía una nueva oleada de placer, siendo evidente en su nueva erección.

-Esto...no es correcto...- decía Tony retorciéndose cuando el chico besó su cuello -Pero maldita sea...como te deseo-

-Yo también lo deseo señor Stark- dijo Peter dejando libre su aroma a avellana -Yo lo amo...yo te amo Tony-

Tras decir aquello atrapó los labios del mayor en un beso candente y necesitado, al parecer desde hace muchas lunas atrás, Peter tocaba todo el cuerpo del mayor, llegando hasta la húmeda entrada que a gritos pedía atención.

-Hazlo Peter...- fue todo lo que Tony dijo y lo que Peter necesitaba escuchar para alinear su muy despierto y gran miembro para penetrar en una sola estocada al mayor que gimió fuerte al sentir el tamaño del chico dentro suyo.

-Oh dioses...Peter...-

El chico no pudo controlarse y comenzó a embestir como poseído, el sonido obseno de las pieles chocando se escuchó con eco en la habitación.

-¡Oh dioses!¡Así Peter!-

Gritaba de placer el mayor, que al parecer no había tenido buena acción en mucho tiempo, y hacerlo con el chico por el que suspiraba y de paso ser correspondido, era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

En un movimiento brusco y seductor, Peter dió la vuelta a Tony, dejándolo boca abajo, con su enorme trasero a plena vista y lo más importante, su cuello sin marcar.

-Te amo Tony...- decía Peter mientras lamía el cuello del mayor

-Y yo a ti...-

Peter no esperó más, mordió con toda su fuerza al mayor, haciéndole gritar de placer mientras el ritmo aumentaba.  
El dolor, la sangre, el sudor, todo complementaba aquel acto que si bien fue planeado todo por el joven alpha, desde hace mucho ambos lo deseaban, y pudieron comprobarlo cuando llegaron al orgasmo juntos, sintiendo la enorme explosión en su interior por el placer dado ya que ahora eran compañeros.  
El aroma de ambos, ya mezclados, salía de la habitación, inundando todo el complejo con la nueva escencia que los representaba como compañeros.

*****

Steve se arrastraba por el pasillo que conduce a la habitación del moreno, cuando sintió el golpe oloroso de las escencias mezcladas de Tony y Peter; el rubio se sentía impotente, estúpido, ¿Qué le hizo pensar que iba a recuperar a Tony? Si él no hubiera gustado de Peter, con ayuda de sus trajes lo hubiera sacado de la habitación, pero ahora, no sólo puede oler que ya son compañeros, sino que también puede escuchar los fuertes gemidos del Omega en donde el único nombre que grita es "Peter".


End file.
